First Kiss & Last Kisser
by WingedKiller
Summary: This is what happened to Ziri and Liraz between the pages of Dreams of Gods and Monster.


This is what might have happened between An Ending and Epilogue of Dreams of Gods and Monsters. Just a little drabble that I wrote, because let's all face it, we _all really_ wanted to know what happened to Ziri and Liraz. I have another chapter coming out with a even greater and amazing story line based on Laini Taylor's series Daughter of Smoke and Bone. I'm still in the process of writing it; there are just so many details that I need to write in. I will try to finish the second part of this, by early summer. Let's get hoping that I finish it!

* * *

First Kiss & Last Kisser

Ziri had been amazed when Liraz had told him that she liked him. It made his inner most self-glow. And when they had taken the midnight flight, it just amped up his love for her. It was more of a falling in love type of notion. Ziri couldn't believe that at long last he had found the one person who he was happy with.

Madrigal was beautiful, and Karou had her soul in her, but Liraz, Liraz was something else completely. She was stunning, with gold spun hair, and her kill tally, just made him love her more. He knew what the tallies meant, how many Chimera she had defeated in battle. But for every single one that she helped, he liked to think that was how many she had redeemed for herself.

When she smiled at him, he knew it was only for him. When she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he knew that the attraction was there.

When Liraz had admitted to Ziri that she had never kissed anyone before, he had not been shocked, but surprised. Someone so beautiful shouldn't have gone a day without being loved, he thought to himself. It came down to how much Ziri knew. He had seen women before who had fallen in love with men. Madrigal falling in love with Akiva, and now Karou with Akiva. It was only right that the two of them pushed into this union of a new age and fall in love with each other.

Ziri told her that he had never kissed anyone before. And that the only kiss he had ever gotten was either on his on his forehead or cheeks. She had smiled at that, and asked him teasingly if he would like to get kissed on the forehead again.

He said yes. And that's what started this entire event for the two of them. It started out as a small kiss on his forehead, then his cheeks, and then Ziri pulled Liraz towards him, and he found his mouth on hers. It was sweet, yet subtle, and beautiful all at the same time.

He would always stand by her side, even if all the odds were against them. Even when the _Nephilim_ decided that they were through with the other side of the universe, and wanted to push into theirs.

That was the point, which Ziri knew that he had fallen in love with an angel.

* * *

Liraz knew that she wasn't graceful. Well not in everyday activities. She was graceful in the art of war. She was experienced in handling her swords and a ax. She wasn't experienced in love, and falling the love. The whole thing unnerved her, to her utmost horror.

She had hoped that Ziri had more sense in the matter then she did. But he didn't have a clue as well. When he had told her that he had never been kissed, she wanted to laugh in joy. So they were both inexperienced. That was a good thing. They would learn together.

So when he had pulled her to him, in a manner of rush and adrenaline she had almost gasped. And gasp she should have. The kiss was charming, wonderful, and lovely.

Liraz almost didn't want to let it stop. But stop they must, and so stop they did. She wanted for it to go on forever, and ever. And then when they were just shards in the universe she still wanted the kiss to go on.

When he pulled for air, she had really gasped, because it was so unexpected, but wonderful at the same time. When was she going to stop using wonderful as a word? Probably never. That was the only way to describe the sensation of kissing this person.

Her Chimera, her one and only. Ziri was that to her. He was the moon in the sky and she was the sun. They were complete opposites, but somehow fit together like a child's puzzle.

He smiled at her afterwards, with that warm smile that reached his brown eyes. She had been horrified when she had found herself so close to the wolf all those months ago, in the thermal pools. But when he had told her who he was truly, that was when it all came shattering around her.

So people could wear masks, and try to be others but deep down inside they would always just be themselves.

It wasn't the white wolf that she had fallen for; it was Ziri of the Kirin who was amazing, and graceful and beautiful with his stunningly big brown eyes. Who was looking right at her at that moment, in an adorable way. She blushed and she was sure that her face was red. If the blush would be there permanently, for the rest of her life, she wouldn't have minded as long as Ziri was always there to see her face. And to kiss her, and to make her feel whole.

"I would like to do that again," She whispered against his lips. He continued to smile as if to say to her, 'Yes I would too.'

That's how she knew that this moment in time would eclipse all the other ones that she ever had. Horrible ones and happy ones, because right at this moment, she was truly happy. She was happy for the first time in her life, because she was free, free to do what she wanted with whomever she wanted.

Ziri laid back on the bed, and sighed. The moment in time was the moment that would be etched on his mind for the rest of his life. Which he knew was going to be a long, long time. And what a remarkable long time that would be.

"Come here." He asked Liraz in the form of a statement.

She pushed herself onto the bed, and laid next to him.

"I want to remember this moment for a long time to come." She nodded. She understood that this moment would change everything between them.

And not just them, their entire world had come down when the rebels took over Etetz, and now that they were all safe it was just the beginning, the start of something new, and fresh.

He placed his hand near her temple, and brushed a couple strands of hair back from her face. "Have you always looked this beautiful?" Ziri whispered.

She smiled a shy smile at him. "I suppose." was her quick response. "Were you always this magnificent?"

He laughed. "No, I was a scrawny little child. I remember being a little shy and definitely weak."

"Well now you are not so weak. You are stunning."

He pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For being here with me. For being you."

They laughed in unison and it was a exquisite sound. And that sealed it for them.


End file.
